Advancements in the field of video-processing technologies have revolutionized the digital industry and its associated devices and applications. With the popularity of high-resolution video content services, the development of video encoding technologies have gained importance.
In certain scenarios, it may be difficult to maintain a certain quality level of video content across different image blocks and/or image frames while the number of bits used to encode one or more image blocks of the video content are reduced. An advanced and a systematic technique may be required so that the video quality may not fluctuate across different image blocks and/or the image frames and the overall video quality may be optimized in an encoded video.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described system with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.